1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus and a drawing method for a drawing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, nail printing apparatuses for printing desired nail designs on nails of human fingers are known. An example of such a nail printing apparatus is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2003-534083. Such nail printing apparatuses are configured to apply printing of a design on a nail by an ink jet printing method.
Further, providing such nail printing apparatuses with plotter drawing functions using a pen has been considered. In this case, with the pen, ink can be used that is difficult to print in ink jet printing, such as ink of comparatively high viscosity and ink in which the size of the particles of the coloring is comparatively large. An example of such an ink is a base layer ink. In this case, the nail printing apparatus is configured to apply the base layer ink on the nail using the pen and, thereafter, apply printing of a design on top of the drawn base layer ink using ink jet printing.
In cases where a nail printing apparatus is provided with plotter drawing functions, a ballpoint pen, for example, is used as the pen. In cases where drawing is attempted on a nail using this type of pen, there are cases where ink is not discharged from the pen and, for example, ink is not applied to a portion of an intended drawing region. A main cause of this is that the ball of the pen tip does not smoothly rotate due to debris or the like, which leads to the drawing not being able to be applied on the nail. Another cause is running out of ink.
In cases where drawing processing is allowed to progress in a state where the ink has not been applied by the pen to a portion of the intended drawing region, the application of the nail design may fail. Specifically, in cases where applying base layer ink using a pen, in a case where drawing processing is allowed to progress in a state where the ink has not been applied by the pen to a portion of the intended drawing region, regions will be produced where the ink jet printing is not applied on the base layer ink. As a result, the finish may differ from the desired design and the application of the nail design may fail. Furthermore, the ink that has been ink jet printed in the regions where the base layer ink is not applied will easily peel, and the durability of the nail design will decline. For example, the ink that has been ink jet printed may peel when washing or rubbing the nail.